Notice my Burning Soul
by DarknessLovers
Summary: Stiles et Cora sont meilleurs amis depuis plusieurs années. Stiles adore passer du temps chez Cora car il y a son grand frère, Derek. Le grand et magnifique Derek Hale qui ne lui accorde aucun regard. Après tout, Stiles est simplement le meilleur ami encombrant de sa petite sœur, pas vrai ?


Bonsoir, voici un nouvel OS en attendant l'arrivée du prochain chapitre de Ombre et Lumière. J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire donc je ne sais pas quand il sera finit. J'espère que vous aller aimer cet OS Sterek (: n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne soirée

 _ **Notice My Burning Soul**_

–On va chez toi après les cours ?

Cora jeta un coup d'œil au jeune adolescent à ses côtés et souffla bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'importunait. Cora adorait Stiles qui était son meilleur ami. Seulement, il y avait des moments où elle n'arrivait pas à canaliser son hyperactivité.

–Tu fais chier à toujours vouloir venir chez moi, tu sais.

Et bien qu'elle ait utilisé son ton le plus ennuyé qui montrait que ça l'énervait, Stiles savait que ça la faisait malgré tout sourire qu'il souhaite se rendre chez elle pratiquement tous les jours. Pour Stiles, la maison des Hale était accueillante et si chaleureuse qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Chose qu'il ne manqua pas de rappeler à son amie.

–Tu sais bien que ta maison est ma seconde maison !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Cora ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

–C'est bien parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, hein ? Dit-elle, de la fausse colère dans sa voix.

Stiles acquiesça vivement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la classe de la jeune fille, Stiles souriant comme un idiot, heureux à l'idée de passer du temps dans la maison des Hale.

–Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu ne peux pas supporter de rester loin de moi trop longtemps, fit Stiles malicieusement.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel alors que la sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée. Elle salua brièvement Stiles d'un mouvement de la main et l'abandonna au milieu du couloir bondé d'étudiants qui se pressaient de rejoindre leur classe. L'adolescent en fit de même et traîna le pas jusqu'à la salle de chimie de son cher professeur adoré : Mr. Harris !

Stiles entra dans la salle en salua joyeusement son professeur qui le darda d'une œillade meurtrière. Le jeune homme n'en sourit que plus et laissa échapper un petit rire qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles attentives de Mr. Harris. Oups, pensa Stiles avant de se ruer à sa place au fond de la classe, près de son ami Scott.

–Tu te fais déjà remarquer Stilinski ? Lança-t-il moqueusement.

Stiles lui montra son majeur avec force puis ricana avec Scott de l'attitude exacerbée de leur professeur.

Le problème ne venait pas de Stiles. Du moins, c'est ce que ce dernier pensait ardument. C'était plutôt la faute de Mr. Harris si les cours de chimie était la plupart du temps perturbés par les remarques insolentes de Stiles qui faisaient rire ses camarades, et se soldaient en détention pour lui.

Il l'avait détesté pour aucune raison apparente dès la première fois où il avait mis un pied dans sa classe, lorsqu'il venait d'entrer en seconde. Stiles n'avait jamais su pourquoi son professeur se complaisait autant à faire de sa vie un enfer, ni pourquoi il cherchait le moindre petit prétexte pour qu'il se récolte une retenue et que son père finisse par le priver de jeux vidéos à cause de ses incessantes retenues.

Stiles soupçonnait Mr. Harris de lui vouer un amour secret et que chaque soir il se repliait dans un sanctuaire près d'un autel où reposait des tonnes de photos de lui et d'objets lui appartenant. Cette passion expliquerait pourquoi Mr. Harris le regardait toujours d'un œil noir ainsi pensait-il se protéger des sentiments que faisaient venir Stiles chez l'homme et les cachaient derrière des regards menaçants qui gardaient sa couverture intacte. Mais Stiles avait percé son secret à jour, comme il le répétait si souvent à Scott. Rien ne lui échappait, il était trop intelligent et remarquait chaque détail, suivant ses dires.

Stiles comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Mr. Harris avait succombé à son charme. Il était extrêmement beau avec ses yeux noisette et la pâleur de son visage qui mettait en évidence ses cheveux châtain. Les grains de beauté étalés sur sa peau ne le rendaient que plus craquant et il en jouait. Du moins, il essayait d'en jouer et de conquérir les cœurs. Les résultats n'étaient guère concluants à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois Cora rigolait de ses vaines tentatives de séduction.

Comme la fois où il s'était pris une claque de la part de la belle Lydia Martin pour avoir osé prendre sa main pour la porter à sa propre joue. La trace de ses doigts était restée plusieurs heures et les fous rires de ses amis l'enfonçaient toujours plus dans son humiliation.

–Tu veux traîner après les cours ?

Scott le sortit de ses pensées.

–On pourrait se faire une partie de jeux vidéo ? Demanda-t-il quand Harris eu le dos tourné.

–Désolé mec, je vais déjà chez Cora, répondit Stiles avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il fit une moue contrite pour renforcer son regret de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec lui après les cours. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Stiles n'était pas désolé du tout. Au contraire, il n'avait qu'une hâte : aller chez Cora et pouvoir admirer autant qu'il le voulait son « sublime frère super canon ». La majorité du temps, si Stiles voulait tant aller chez les Hale, c'était à cause de cet étalon si bien bâtit qui lui vendait du rêve dès qu'il soulevait quelque chose d'un peu trop lourd et que ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau dorée. Il en était tout retourné à chaque fois ses joues se coloraient de rose et une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveillait, pleine de luxure juste pour lui. Derek.

Stiles n'était jamais rassasié de son corps et de la beauté surnaturelle qui s'échappait de Derek. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une attirance physique car bien que le jeune homme soit magnifique, son caractère en revanche le mettait dans une rage folle. Il fulminait dès que Derek s'adressait à lui comme à un moins que rien. Ce qui revenait à dire : tout le temps. Il le prenait pour un gamin et ne prenait jamais la peine d'être poli avec lui.

Stiles avait appris, avec le temps, que Derek, bougon et renfrogné sur les bords, ne changerait jamais et que plus Stiles lui lançait des piques, plus il y répondait par des grognements sonores. Derek semblait vouloir lui arracher la tête et faire un collier avec ses intestins à chaque fois que l'adolescent le cherchait d'un peu trop près. Et Stiles était ravit d'apercevoir l'excès de colère ravageuse s'approprier les iris grises de Derek. C'était un spectacle absolument fascinant à voir et il s'en délectait toujours.

En y regardant de plus près, Stiles se rendit compte que Derek ne lui avait jamais adressé une parole gentille, et cela faisait au moins dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient !

Stiles avait aux alentours de sept ans lorsqu'il l'a rencontré. Lui et sa famille avait emménagé a Beacon Hills, quelque part dans la forêt, à l'écart de tous. La petite Cora du même âge que lui, avait intégré son école et, par la même occasion sa classe. Ils avaient de suite noués une amitié et se séparaient à grandes crises de larmes lorsque la journée d'école était finie.

De ce fait, un jour la maman de Cora invita Stiles et son père à venir déjeuner chez eux, à l'immense joie des deux compagnons d'aventure, comme ils se nommaient. Ce fut à l'occasion de ce déjeuner que Stiles rencontra Derek. Le jeune Derek de cinq ans son aîné, âgé de douze ans seulement. Dès lors qu'il posa les yeux sur lui, Stiles éprouva une forte admiration pour le frère de Cora.

Ses yeux le suivaient partout où il allait et débordaient souvent de cette admiration. A l'époque Derek entrait dans sa crise d'adolescence et détestait tout le monde. Stiles pensait secrètement qu'il n'était jamais vraiment sorti de cette phase puisqu'il ignorait le monde avec superbe et restait la plupart du temps enfermé dans sa chambre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à sept ans, Stiles voyait Derek comme son prince charmant. Ce qui était totalement dérisoire selon le Stiles de dix-sept ans, car il n'avait pas oublié les premiers mots de Derek à son encontre. _Arrête de me fixer morveux ou je t'arrache la gorge. Avec mes dents_. Stiles en avait pleuré et Derek s'était fait gronder et punir par sa mère pour avoir fait du mal à un petit garçon qui n'avait pour lui que de l'admiration.

Depuis ce jour, Stiles avait commencé à embêter Derek dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et lorsqu'il fut en âge, il commença à admirer physiquement Derek, l'admiration qu'il éprouvait, revenant avec force.

Malgré leur différent, Stiles avait un énorme béguin pour le frère de Cora qui ne le quittait pas depuis des années. Avec le temps il avait accepté le fait que jamais Derek n'éprouverait quoi que ce soit pour lui, et qu'il pourrait seulement continuer de l'admirer de loin et de l'embêter de près.

–Qu'est-ce qui te passionnes autant chez les Hale ? Demanda Scott, sortant Stiles de ses souvenirs peu réjouissants. Je sais que ce n'est pas simplement pour Cora que tu y vas mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui te fascine chez eux.

Stiles émit un petit rire en voyant le visage de Scott tordu en une grimace pleine de confusion. Plus il y pensait, plus Scott devenait incertain quant à la raison qu'avait son ami de passer pratiquement tout son temps libre là-bas.

–Sérieusement Scotty, ne te casse pas la tête à essayer de comprendre, ça vaut mieux pour ta santé.

Pour plus d'effet, Stiles tapota gentiment le dos de Scott. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se rembrunit, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

–T'es mon ami, je me fais du souci pour toi. Est-ce que tout va bien chez toi ? Je sais que ton père est le Shérif, mais si jamais il te fait du mal, on peut le combattre.

Stiles ne put empêcher l'éclat de rire qui sortit de sa bouche. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche mais c'était trop tard, Mr. Harris s'était tourné vers lui, le visage diaboliquement éclairé par une lueur maléfique.

–Mr. Stilinski ! Quelle surprise de voir qu'une nouvelle fois vous perturbez mon cours. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous punir et de vous donner une retenue.

Stiles baissa la tête, vaincu. Il n'essaya même pas de se défendre, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise, son professeur ne changerait pas d'avis. Heureusement pour lui, les retenues n'avaient lieu que le mercredi après les cours et aujourd'hui n'était que lundi. Il pourrait aller sans encombre chez les Hale et cela suffit à apporter un sourire sur son visage. Sourire qu'il masqua bien vite dans la crainte de recevoir double punition.

–Monsieur c'est de ma faute, pas celle de Stiles ! S'interposa Scott vaillamment.

–Vous aurez donc l'honneur de joindre votre camarade en retenue, McCall, tonna la voix de Harris, ne laissant place à aucune négociation.

Le cours reprit et Stiles essaya vainement de se concentrer dessus. Son esprit ne cessait cependant de vagabonder vers un homme grognon qu'il aurait la chance de voir dans une heure à peine. Son cœur accéléra subitement à cette pensée et ses jambes commencèrent à tressauter d'impatience. Ses doigts n'en finissaient pas de jouer avec le crayon qu'il tenait dans la main, ne supportant plus cette attente qui allait le tuer lentement.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Stiles fut le premier debout à rassembler ses affaires et à sortir de la salle de classe qui commençait légèrement à l'étouffer. Scott le rattrapa bien vite dans les couloirs et l'arrêta en tirant sur son coude.

–On n'a pas fini notre discussion, annonça-t-il d'emblée. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton père ?

Stiles sourit, touché par l'attention de Scott. Il était un vrai ami et l'adolescent savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui à n'importe quel moment. Il posa une main rassurante sur épaule et la serra doucement.

–Mon père n'a rien à voir dedans, je t'assure, dit-il. C'est un père aimant qui n'oserait jamais lever la main sur son fils.

–Alors pourquoi tu y vas aussi souvent ? Tu es presque tous les jours là-bas. Il doit bien y avoir une raison, s'entêta Scott.

–Il n'y en a pas, lui assura son ami. J'aime aller chez eux, c'est tout. C'est vivant.

–C'est vivant chez moi aussi tu sais. Et en plus on se connait depuis le berceau !

–Me dis pas que tu es jaloux Scotty !

Stiles éclata de rire sous les yeux furieux de son ami de toujours. Scott croisa les bras sur son torse en une posture défensive, prêt à nier ce que Stiles disait.

–T'en fais pas mon vieux, t'es toujours mon ami préféré et si ça te fais plaisir, demain après les cours on jouera aux jeux vidéos ensemble. Rien que tous les deux.

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'amener un petit sourire en coin sur le visage de Scott.

–C'est parfait, lui répondit-il, tout fausse colère évaporée, remplacée par de l'excitation de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami.

–Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas me sauter dessus quand on sera seul.

Toute l'excitation retomba et Scott donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Stiles qui continuait de ricaner comme un idiot, se fichant des regards qui se posaient sur lui.

–Vas te faire voir ! Je te signale que j'ai déjà une petite-amie !

–Relax Scott, je te taquine. Faut que j'aille retrouver Cora, à plus mec.

Stiles leva une main en l'air alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers la sortie de l'établissement. Il croisa Cora au tournant d'un couloir et ils firent leur chemin ensemble. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'excitation monter à l'idée qu'il serait bientôt chez les Hale. Il allait enfin revoir Derek qui était rentré de l'université, son diplôme en poche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait ni vu son beau corps athlétique ni entendu sa belle voix hargneuse. Dieu qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il était à son paroxysme de l'attente et les quelques minutes de trajet allaient sans aucun doute le tuer.

oooo

Les rires des deux adolescents résonnaient dans l'allée graveleuse qui menait à la demeure des Hale. Stiles gara la jeep devant le porche et s'empressa de couper le moteur et de descendre, tout en continuant de raconter sa dernière mésaventure durant l'entraînement de Lacrosse qu'il avait eu le matin même.

Il n'était pas un joueur exceptionnel, il restait le plus souvent sur le banc de touche à encourager ses coéquipiers mais ça n'empêchait pas son amour du jeu. Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour progresser, sa concentration, elle, n'était pas au beau fixe et ne lui permettait pas d'entrer complètement dans le jeu qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le fait qu'il soit aussi maladroit comme pas deux ne jouait pas en sa faveur et il le savait. Malheureusement.

–Je crois que maintenant le Coach ne va plus jamais me laisser la moindre petite chance de jouer un match, souffla-t-il faussement défaitiste.

–T'es incroyable Stiles, rigola Cora en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

–Non mais je te jure, ce n'était pas ma faute, cette fois, essaya-t-il de se défendre, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant au coin de ses lèvres.

–C'est toujours de ta faute, répliqua Cora. Mais il n'empêche que j'aurais voulu voir la tête que tirait le Coach quand tu lui as « malencontreusement » envoyé la balle dans ses parties, dit-elle en miment les guillemets.

Stiles ricana et se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la cuisine des Hale.

–En un mot, commença-t-il, magique. Purement magique. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut admirer tous les jours ! S'il me voit je pense qu'il voudra m'arracher la tête et l'accrocher dans son bureau.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de chercher de la nourriture dans les placards de la sublime cuisine. Que dis-je sublime ? Somptueuse ! Magnifique ! La famille ne vivait pas dans une maison mais dans un gigantesque manoir ! Stiles n'avait jamais compris ce que les parents Hale faisaient comme travail mais cela devait être quelque chose d'important pour gagner autant d'argent. Après tout, ils avaient bâtis cette maison en plein milieu de la forêt. Bâtis !

–Toujours en train d'exagérer à ce que je vois.

La phrase désagréable n'enleva rien de la beauté de la voix si l'on avait demandé à Stiles Stilinski. Ce dernier pivota le buste de son corps pour plonger son regard dans les yeux gris de Derek. Il le détailla un instant de la tête au pied, savourant le fait qu'il soit là en face de lui et non plus à des milliers de kilomètres.

Il portait un T-shirt blanc si près du corps que l'on pouvait voir ses muscles alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse, tentant de paraître imposant aux yeux de l'adolescent et de lui faire peur. Cela eut tout l'effet inverse. Stiles en eu la gorge sèche de le voir ainsi, les jambes légèrement écartées dans le but d'affermir sa position de force, les cheveux bruns en pagaille sur sa tête, les sourcils froncés afin de se rendre plus méchant qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Le pantalon noir qu'il portait accentuait sa grande taille et mettait en valeur sa peau ainsi que ses hanches. Stiles se retint à temps de mordre sa lèvre inférieure en signe d'approbation. Il ne se souvenait pas que Derek était aussi séduisant.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait de tout dès lors que cela concernait ce bel homme.

–Toujours insupportable à ce que je vois, répliqua Stiles reprenant les mêmes mots, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gronder Derek.

Stiles eut un sourire en coin, tout à fait provocant et se détourna de lui, l'ignorant volontairement. Il savait que Derek n'aimait pas que Stiles l'ignore alors qu'ils se chamaillaient. C'était presque une règle entre eux ils se querellaient jusqu'à ce que l'un deux abandonne et à ce moment là seulement ils pouvaient se détourner de l'autre.

–Ça suffit vous deux, intervint Cora, les mains sur les hanches. Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer alors que tu viens à peine de rentrer Derek.

–Il ne peut pas refréner son envie de me parler chérie, chantonna Stiles gaiement. Ça fait justement longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas vu, il n'en pouvait plus d'être loin de moi.

Derrière lui, Derek grogna fortement, amenant un immense sourire sur le visage de Stiles. Il adorait tout simplement embêter Derek. C'était sûrement son passe-temps favori.

Son sourire s'effaça subitement de son visage alors qu'il était tiré en arrière, tombant lourdement au sol, un cri s'évadant de sa bouche sans sa permission.

–Derek ! S'indigna Cora.

Elle accourut vers Stiles et l'aida à se relever.

–Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle remettait son pull en place.

Il grimaça mais hocha la tête et sourit pour lui assurer que, effectivement, il allait bien. Cora fusilla son frère du regard et aida Stiles à marcher jusqu'au canapé du salon. Son visage se tordit alors qu'il s'abaissait pour s'asseoir.

–Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Derek Hale ?!

–Je pourrais te citer une dizaines de réponse.

–Stiles c'est pas le moment pour que tu la ramène, grogna Cora.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et toisa Derek du regard, attendant qu'il réponde à la question posée par sa sœur. Ledit Derek avait le regard impassible, aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans les durs traits de son visage. Il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à Stiles lorsqu'il prit finalement la parole.

–Il m'a cherché, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel, lassée par toutes les idioties que son frère et son meilleur ami faisaient à longueur de journée.

–Vous me fatiguez tous les deux. Derek t'as vingt-deux ans, agis comme un adulte.

Derek haussa les épaules et s'installa lui aussi dans le canapé, à une bonne distance de Stiles. Il alluma la télévision et mit une chaîne de documentaires pour embêter le plus jeune qui roule simplement des yeux.

–Toujours aussi stupide, ne put s'empêcher-t-il de dire.

–La ferme morveux.

–J'ai plus sept ans Derek, tu peux plus m'intimider.

–J'en suis pas si sûr.

–A ta place je serais pas aussi sûr de moi justement.

Cora souffla lourdement et laissa les deux hommes à leur enfantillage. _Imbéciles_ , pensa-t-elle.

–Je suis toujours plus vieux que toi.

Stiles ricana dans sa barbe et se leva du canapé.

–C'est pas pour ça que t'es le plus intelligent, rétorqua-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Stiles se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison des Hale et récupéra son sac de cours qu'il avait laissé à terre. Il avait vu Derek, s'était disputer avec lui, avait le fessier endoloris. Maintenant il pouvait rentrer chez lui et dormir sereinement.

Il ouvrit la porte, cria un au revoir à l'intention de Cora et sortit dans l'air tiède de ce mois de Mai. Inspirant profondément l'air qui fouetta doucement son visage, Stiles s'avança vers sa voiture.

–Je m'excuse pour t'avoir fait tomber de la chaise.

Stiles sursauta fortement et mit une main sur son cœur alors qu'il se tournait vers un Derek renfrogné mais sincère.

–Derek Hale qui s'excuse ? C'est une première ! S'exclama-t-il d'un faux air enjoué.

–Ne t'y habitue pas trop, grogna ce dernier avant de retourner à l'intérieur et claquer la porte derrière lui.

Stiles sourit, sincèrement content. C'était un gros progrès dans leur relation. Jamais l'un d'eux ne s'était excusé de quoi que ce soit auparavant. Et que ce soit Derek qui le fasse pour la première fois réchauffait inexorablement le cœur de l'adolescent. Son béguin pour Derek n'était jamais parti au fil des années bien qu'il ait tenté de l'oublier dans les bras d'autres personnes. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort et la chaleur de ses joues lui fit comprendre qu'il rougissait bêtement. Il poussa un petit cri d'excitation et monta finalement dans sa jeep.

oooo

Stiles aurait pu penser que dans les semaines qui suivirent, sa relation avec Derek changerait au moins un peu, mais c'était se fourvoyer entièrement. Ils continuaient de se disputer à n'importe quel sujet dès qu'ils se voyaient, sous l'œil agacé de Cora et l'œil amusé de Laura, leur sœur plus âgée de retour dans la maison familiale pour quelques semaines de vacances.

Les vacances approchaient aussi pour les lycéens et Stiles ne pouvait plus attendre d'être enfin débarrassé du lycée pour deux très longs mois. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il passerait encore plus de temps chez les Hale à embêter Derek et a le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Pour le moment, il avait encore une semaine à tenir avant de dire adieu aux cours et aux devoirs. Une longue semaine qu'il voyait malheureusement passer d'une lenteur insurmontable et durant laquelle Harris se faisait une joie de l'humilier plus que d'ordinaire. Son hyperactivité ressortait d'avantage que les autres jours de l'année, le rendant plus fébrile et excité que jamais.

–Tu peux te tenir tranquille oui ? J'essaye de me concentrer, râla Cora.

Elle sentait la table bouger suite aux incessantes jambes de son meilleur ami qui ne cessait de les faire remuer dans tous les sens ce qui agaçait profondément la jeune fille.

Stiles ne tint plus et se leva d'un bond, faisant les cent pas dans le salon des Hale. Cora leva les yeux vers lui et l'étudia attentivement quelques secondes.

–Combien d'Aderall as-tu pris ? Lui demanda-t-elle, maintenant légèrement inquiète.

–J'en sais rien, répondit rapidement Stiles, faisant des gestes avec ses mains. Probablement trois ou quatre de plus que j'aurais dû. Mais tu sais qu'à cette période j'ai du mal à me contenir et je suis bien obligé d'en prendre plus sinon je vais exploser. D'ailleurs en parlant d'explosion, ce matin en chimie, Harris n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me faire perdre la tête pour pouvoir me donner des retenues. Non mais t'imagine l'enfer que j'ai dû subir pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide comme me mettre à danser la macaréna sur ma table. Ce serait sûrement parti en flash mob après ça et on aurait tous dansé sur nos tables puis on serait sortit dans les couloirs et ça aurait été la fête et Harris aurait vu rouge mais sa tête serait verte de rage. C'est vraiment bizarre qu'on dise ça d'ailleurs parce que Harris devient aussi vert qu'un concombre quand il est en pétard et non rouge comme une tomate. Et puis…

–Stiles, ça suffit, tais-toi !

L'adolescent s'interrompit brusquement mais ne cessa pas pour autant d'arpenter le salon de long en large et de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa avec plus de force que nécessaire puis soupira bruyamment et envoya un sourire d'excuse à son amie.

–Désolé, fit-il penaud.

–C'est pas de ta faute, je sais que c'est bientôt les vacances et que t'en peux plus. Mon Dieu, ajouta-t-elle, je ne pensais pas dire un jour que quelque chose n'est pas de ta faute.

La tension dans la pièce redescendit et tous deux rigolèrent de bon cœur. Stiles s'échoua dans le canapé, donnant au passage un coup dans les jambes de Derek. Ce dernier grogna mais ne dit rien qui puisse générer une énième dispute.

Le silence perdura plusieurs minutes, ce qui était inhabituel étant donné que dès que Stiles est dans les parages, il ne peut s'empêcher de parler à tout va pour raconter tout et n'importe quoi.

Puis les jambes de Stiles se remirent à trembler et ses doigts tapotèrent l'accoudoir du canapé en un bruit continu qui tapait sur les nerfs de la personne à ses côtés. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, Derek posa violemment sa main sur le genou droit de Stiles et pressa ses doigts pour que le tremblement cesse finalement.

–Arrête de gigoter, tu m'énerve, maugréa-t-il.

Stiles se figea au contact de Derek et tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux tombèrent dans deux immenses abysses de gris, son cœur tressauta et il se sentit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Ses joues devinrent subitement écarlates et ses paumes moites de la sueur qui s'accumula partout sur lui. Durant quelques secondes, Stiles le fixa de ses grands yeux de biche pris entre les phares d'une voiture.

La main de Derek reposait toujours sur son genou et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait le faisait rougir plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il essayait de garder un visage calme et composé mais lui-même savait que ce n'était pas un franc succès. Toute l'attraction qu'il éprouvait pour Derek depuis des années ressurgit telle une vague énorme qui vint retourner son estomac, lui donnant la nausée. Il ne pouvait se mentir les semaines qui venaient de passer avaient été intenses entre lui et Derek et sans qu'il ne le voit arriver, un raz de marée avait ravagé son cerveau.

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient mais une ressortait du lot, intacte, aussi claire que du cristal : il voulait plus de Derek. Plus de ses mains sur lui. Plus de son attention. Plus de ses émotions, de ses sentiments. Plus de tout. Il se rendait soudainement compte qu'il voulait juste _plus_ de sa relation actuelle avec Derek.

Stiles avait toujours su qu'il était attiré par Derek, il l'admirait lorsqu'il était enfant. Et cette admiration s'était transformée en attraction et en concupiscence par la suite. Bien qu'il adorait se battre avec lui, cela éclairait toujours ses journées, il adorerait encore plus partager une relation plus intime avec le jeune homme.

–Stiles ?

La voix de Derek le ramena sur Terre et il recentra son attention sur lui. Il était submergé par le besoin et l'envie qu'il avait de se mettre entre les bras musclés et si _forts_ de Derek. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ce besoin de façon aussi intense auparavant et cela le frappait d'autant plus. Sa raison lui rappelait pourtant que c'était de Derek à qui il pensait. Derek, le frère grognon comme un ours mal léché de Cora, le gars inaccessible qui le déteste plus que de raison. Mais Stiles avait envoyé sa raison au Diable car il continuait d'observer les beaux yeux de Derek.

Puis sous une pulsion, il se pencha en avant et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. Ce dernier se raidit et s'écarta hâtivement. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

–Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le ton empli de stupeur suffit à faire flancher le cœur de Stiles qui se leva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et se rua vers l'extérieur. Le plus vite il s'échapperait de cette maison qui contenait la tentation à l'état pure, plus vite il pourrait s'allonger dans son lit et s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, se demanda-t-il tout au long de son trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'embrasse de la sorte ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il avait réussit à maîtriser ses sentiments depuis des années et même lorsqu'il était proche de péter un plomb il ne s'était pas jeter au coup de Derek.

Le rejet était le plus dur mais à quoi devait-il s'attendre ? A ce que Derek saute de joie et l'embrasse à son tour avec passion ? Stiles secoua la tête, tentant de faire sortir ses pensées de son crâne avant qu'il n'explose et n'ait un accident. A une semaine des vacances, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce qui devrait probablement arriver malgré tout s'il revoit Derek. A coup sûr celui-ci lui donnerait une bonne raclée !

Arrivé chez lui, Stiles monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'effondra sur son lit la tête la première. Si seulement la terre pouvait s'ouvrir sous sa maison et l'avaler tout entier pour qu'il n'ait plus à revoir qui que ce soit.

oooo

Pendant une semaine, il n'alla pas chez les Hale une seule fois et évita Cora du mieux qu'il put. Et ce ne fut pas facile étant donné qu'elle était aussi féroce qu'un chien enragé et ne lâchait jamais sa proie. Plusieurs fois, elle avait faillit l'avoir mais Stiles lui avait échappé à la dernière seconde. Il avait ordonné à son père de ne pas laisser entrer qui que ce soit de la famille Hale si jamais l'un d'eux venait frapper à leur porte. Le Shérif l'avait regardé étrangement et depuis il essayait continuellement de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Stiles était borné, encore plus que Cora, et ne lâcha pas un mot à son père.

Les vacances venaient enfin d'arriver et Stiles les accueillit à bras grands ouverts, soulagé de ne plus avoir à se caché perpétuellement de Cora. Il passa sa première journée de vacances, avachi devant la télévision à s'abrutir durant des heures et à manger des cochonneries. On sonna une fois à la porte et Stiles entendit distinctement Cora lui hurler de venir l'ouvrir ou il finirait par le regretter. Il n'avait pas ouvert et au bout d'une heure, lassée, elle repartit.

Le lendemain, un dimanche, ce fut Scott qui toqua à la porte, le soudoyant avec le tout nouveau jeu vidéo qu'il venait de s'acheter. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer dans un silence complet, seulement entrecoupé par les exclamations lorsque l'un ou l'autre perdait. Lorsqu'il tenta d'aborder le sujet des Hale, Stiles le mit à la porte et lui ordonna de plus venir si c'était pour lui parler d'eux. Il voulait à tout prix oublier le baiser qu'il avait donné à Derek et la cuisante humiliation qu'il avait enduré.

Le lundi, Kira, la petite-amie de Scott frappa chez lui, un paquet de Doritos à la main qu'elle lui tendit avant même qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Stiles referma la bouche et la laissa entrer. Ils se partagèrent le paquet de chips en regardant des films sur Netflix. A la nuit tombée, elle repartit sans demander son reste ni le questionner sur son renfermement. Stiles appréciait Kira pour cela.

Puis une autre semaine passa où ses seules visites se constituaient de Kira qui venait regarder des films avec lui en silence. Stiles mourrait d'envie de sortir de chez et de prendre un peu l'air mais il savait que peu importe où il irait, il croiserait une personne qu'il n'a pas envie de voir et que ça le mettrait en rogne pour le reste de la journée, voire sûrement même de la semaine. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie pour quelque temps, le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions et que l'humiliation qu'il avait subit passe et soit oubliée. La peine qui avait suivit n'était pas bien importante à ses yeux en comparaison au fait qu'il s'était fait passer pour un idiot.

Un jour, alors qu'il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, son père étant pour une fois chez eux, Stiles reçut la visite de Derek. L'adolescent était assit à son bureau, devant son ordinateur naviguant sur Internet sans but précis. Il l'entendit avant de le voir. Le son caractéristique d'une fenêtre que l'on ouvre.

Stiles sursauta vivement et se retourna pour voir Derek Hale escalader le rebord de sa fenêtre comme si de rien n'était et qu'il avait l'habitude de faire cela lors de son temps libre. Stiles se redressa tel un ressort et se planta devant Derek, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de poursuivre.

–Tu sais qu'on passe par les portes et non les fenêtres, où est-ce que tu as été élevé, chez les loups ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Stiles de son chemin pour aller s'installer sur son lit.

–Je crois savoir que tu ne laisses personne entrer.

Stiles se renfrogna et croisa les bras devant lui, en position défensive. Il ne voulait pas que Derek soit dans sa chambre à le regarder curieusement, comme si Stiles était une énigme qu'il se devait de résoudre. Il voulait être seul et rester à se morfondre toute la journée. Était-ce trop demander ?

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune et plus naïf, il aurait adoré avoir Derek assit sur son lit et il aurait espérer que quelque chose d'intime se déroule entre eux. Or maintenant, il ne pouvait supporter de le regarder dans les yeux sans revoir la scène qu'il avant tant de mal à sortir de son esprit.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

–Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles.

Malgré lui, Stiles sentit ses joues chauffer et il se maudit de réagir ainsi.

–De plus, Cora est invivable et m'a pratiquement forcé de venir te parler et arranger la situation.

–Tu m'excuseras auprès de Cora mais je n'ai aucune envie de voir du monde. Je veux rester seul. Alors c'est gentil d'être passé, mais tu peux repartir et ne plus revenir. Merci bien.

Tout en disant cela, Stiles s'était rapproché de Derek et l'avait pris par le bras pour le mettre debout et le pousser vers sa fenêtre.

–Arrête Stiles. Arrête de jouer au martyr.

Stiles s'arrêta net dans sa démarche et fixa sur Derek ses yeux noisette.

–Tu m'as embrassé et alors ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu t'apitoies sur ton sort sans même savoir ce que moi je peux ressentir.

L'adolescent fit un bruit étranglé et s'offusqua des paroles de Derek.

–Oh mais je sais ce que tu ressens Derek, railla-t-il. Tu vas me dire que tu es dégoûté qu'un adolescent comme moi ait posé ses sales pattes sur toi et que je n'ai pas intérêt à recommencer sinon tu vas me casser la figure. Non ? Donc comme je le disais, tu peux repartir et dire à Cora d'arrêter d'essayer de me…

Stiles ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Derek l'avaient brutalement coupé dans son petit monologue, le clouant efficacement sur place. Elles étaient si chaudes et rugueuses contre les siennes qu'un soupir lui échappa. Les mains de Derek étaient fermement agrippées à ses hanches et le tenaient pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre au sol.

Stiles brisa le baiser soudainement et Derek en profita pour attaquer son cou de baisers torrides, aspirant la peau qui s'y trouvait, laissant sans aucun doute une marque.

–Attends, attends, parvint-il à dire entre deux bouffées d'air.

Derek continuait de sucer sa peau alors Stiles se dégagea de lui entièrement. Il recula de plus deux pas et fixa l'autre homme du regard. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Depuis quand Derek Hale se mettait à l'embrasser de son plein gré ? Stiles passa la main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était nerveux ou angoissé.

–Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de m'embrasser ? Finit-il par demander après de longues secondes de silence.

Derek haussa les épaules et s'accouda contre le mur à côté de sa fenêtre.

–Je te montre ce que j'éprouve puisque tu ne me laissais pas en placer une, répondit-il nonchalamment, comme s'il lui donnait la température.

Stiles ne sut quoi répondre. Il ouvrit une fois la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors il la referma.

–Depuis quand tu es gay ? Réussit-il à demander.

–Je ne me considère pas gay. Je suis attiré par qui je suis attiré et c'est tout. Et là je suis attiré par toi.

–Mais tu me déteste ! S'écria Stiles, frustré.

–Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'ai jamais expressément dit que je te détestais. C'est plutôt l'inverse et à en juger par ton comportement de ces dernières semaines, je pense que c'est réciproque.

Stiles balbutia quelques mots sans queue ni tête avant de rougir furieusement, d'embarras et de plaisir. Alors comme ça, Derek Hale aurait lui aussi des sentiments à son égard ?

–Mais pourtant on ne fait que se disputer sans arrêt. Moi je sais que je fais ça uniquement pour pouvoir te parler et parce que j'adore voir ton visage énervé mais toi…

Derek se redressa et s'approcha de Stiles pour lui prendre les mains et les serrer doucement.

–Je dois avouer être complètement nul pour communiquer avec les autres. On me répète assez souvent que je suis trop grognon et que je ne souris jamais.

Stiles sourit à cela et se laissa embrasser par Derek, fondant devant la manière dont sa langue envahissait sa bouche et cherchait la sienne.

–Et Cora ? Oh mon Dieu, Cora ! S'exclama-t-il, horrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de tout ça ? Elle doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est !

–Ne te tracasse pas, Stiles. Elle ne t'en veut pas du tout. Au contraire elle voulait que je me bouge jusqu'ici pour te dire mes sentiments et que tout ce cinéma se finisse.

–T'es sûr ? Mais…

Derek le fit taire une nouvelle fois avec un baiser et Stiles se laissa enfin emporter par le désir pour l'homme qui l'embrassait, ne se souciant plus de rien.

 **FIN**


End file.
